James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike
He Is Kamen Rider Strike Until He Got Vented Then I Gave It To Scott. Section heading He Is A Minion Of General Xaviax. Section heading He Got Beaten By Ryan Williams/Wing Knight. kamenriderstrike2.png|Kamen Rider Strike cleverly uses a heroes or rival villains body as a shield to protect himself from a attack. kamenriderstrike3.png|Kamen Rider Strike inserts a card into his Veno Visor Staff. kamenriderstrike4.png|Kamen Rider Strike inserts his final vent card and appears behind Venosnaker. Kamen Rider Strike's Final Vent Part 1 kamenriderstrike5.png|Final Vent Part 2. Kamen Rider Strike then stops then backflips in the air into venosnakers mouth to be spit out in being glowed with energy brought from his advent beasts power and launches himself into scissor kicking position into his enemy. kamenriderstrike6.png|Kamen Rider Strike's Final Vent Part 3. Kamen Rider Strike goes out from his scissor kick position to violently bicycle kicking his enemies down, creating kinetic explosive impacts from the blows of his attacks. KamenRiderstrike7.jpg|Kamen Rider Strike inserts his sword vent card to summon his venosaber sword. venosnaker.jpg|Kamen Rider Strike's Advent Beast, Venosnaker. It can spit large wads of corrosive acid from its mouth. strikevent.png|The Strike Vent is a rhino gauntleted lance weapon. Kamen Rider Strike having stolen the deck of Kamen Rider Thrust has access to his cards after contracting his advent beast Metalgelas. Metalgelas.png|Metalgelas, formerly Kamen Rider Thruts advent beast, now belongs to Kamen Rider Strike. kamenriderstrike9.png|Kamen Rider Strikes Final Vent with Metalgelas. He rides on Metalgelas planting his feet on its shoulders and charges with him at superspeeds ramming the lance into the enemies creating a large kinetic explosion with the horn piercing through. SwingVentSt.jpg|Kamen Rider Strikes swing vent. He got Kamen Rider Sting's deck when he defeated him in battle and contracted his advent beast Evildiver. evildiver.png|Kamen Rider Strikes third and final advent beast, Evil Diver. This advent beast can fly through the air to slice apart enemies with its sharp bladed body. kamenriderstrike10.png|Kamen Rider Strikes Third Final Vent Part 1. Kamen Rider Strike brings Evildiver to him as he jumps onto him to ride him. kamenriderstrike11.png|Final Vent Evildiver part 2 Kamen Rider Strike rides on Evildiver and uses the advent beast to ram into an enemy to slice them in half and create a explosion. kamenriderstrike8.png|Kamen Rider Strike inserts the unite vent card, bringing all three of his advent beasts here to fuse into the mechanical chimera beast, Genocider. genocider.jpg|Kamen Rider Strikes most powerful advent beast Genocider the fusion of his advent beasts, Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. Genocider can spit blasts of dark energy and can open a vortex from its chest to suck in enemies and spit them back out. kamenriderstrike12.png|Kamen Rider Strikes last Final Vent part 1. Genocider opens its metal chest to reveal a pulling vortex within it. kamenriderstrike13.png|Kamen Rider Strike's last final vent part 2. Kamen Rider Strike does a corkscrew kick to his enemies sending them flying from the kinetic explosions to genocider's position. kamenriderstrike14.png|Kamen Rider Strike's last final vent part 3. The victims being corkscrew kicked to Genocider are then sucked into by its chest vortex to be destroyed. confinevent.png|Kamen Rider Strike uses confine vent to temporarily make his opponents weapon disappear to disarm them. Stealvent.png|Kamen Rider Strike uses steal vent to steal something from an enemy or a weapon from them to use against them. Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Deathwing's Alliance Category:Hackers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Lance Users Category:Whip-Users Category:Magic Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita